Héroe
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Ella le amaba, como nunca a amado a nadie ¿Qué pasa cuando cruzas la fina línea del amor a la obsesión? Porque para ella el siempre será su héroe, su todo, ella le pertenecía en alma, pero el amor que él le profesaba no era suficiente, ella deseaba mas, lo quería sólo para ella. Universo Alterno.


Buenas aqui vengo con una locura de fan fic, como ustedes saben, Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Héroe

Ella le amaba, como nunca a amado a nadie ¿Qué pasa cuando cruzas la fina línea del amor a la obsesión? Porque para ella el siempre será su héroe, su todo, ella le pertenecía en alma, pero el amor que él le profesaba no era suficiente, ella deseaba mas, lo quería sólo para ella.

* * *

Marcó con una "X "el rostro de una joven hermosa, de cabellos rojizos, ojos rubís y sonrisa encantadora apretó el marcador con fuerza hasta que la punta se deshizo, manchando por completo aquél lindo rostro.

Alzó la fotografía, en ella salía un joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados, uno de sus brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de esa mujer, ella miró la fotografía con odio, la rompió a la mitad y pegó la imagen en un viejo cuaderno.

La otra mitad, en la que salía el joven castaño y moreno la guardó debajo de su almohada, suspiró, ella no deseaba odiarla, no a ella, a esa linda chica, a la que consideró su amiga por muchos años, pero que había mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones: Separarla de él, a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo.

Escuchó un toqueteo en su puerta, cerró aquel cuaderno de golpe y lo escondió entre los demás, la puerta se abrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver la figura varonil de él, su delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales y su sonrisa le hizo un hueco en el estomago.

—Kari, ya está la cena ¿Vienes?

Ella asintió, arregló sus cortos cabellos y revisó su ropa, al saberse linda acudió al comedor, todos estaban ahí esperándole, ella se sentó a la par de él, de su hermano, del amor de su vida.

Ustedes pueden tildarla de loca, pero a ella poco le importaba, ella lo amaba y sabía que su hermano le correspondía con la misma intensidad, agarró sus palillos chinos y comenzó a comer pausadamente, su hermano contaba todo lo que había pasado en la universidad y en varias ocasiones mencionaba a su nueva novia, Sora Takenouchi, la que una vez fue su amiga.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? No lo sabe, presume que fue desde el primer instante que él la cargó cuando era una bebe, recuerda la admiración que de pequeña le tenía, su hermano se desvivía por ella, la cuidaba como si fuese su propia vida.

Desde pequeños su hermano era el que le hacia la comida, era el que la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, el que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, el que la arrullaba en las tormentas, el que la vestía y la bañaba, el que la protegía cuando los niños mayores le molestaban, el mismo que hacia su tarea todas las noches, el que se culpaba frente a sus padres cuando ella quebraba algo.

El que todos los días le recordaba lo mucho que le quería, que le cantaba canciones desafinadas, que jugaba a ser su príncipe y ella su princesa.

Ella recuerda que todos sus dibujos eran dedicados a su hermano, siempre lo dibujaba con una capa ya que para ella, él era un superhéroe y ella su damisela en apuros, si fuere por ella, nunca dejaría de serlo.

Pero todo fue cambiando poco a poco, su hermano a medida que iba creciendo empezó a ver otras chicas, comenzó a jugar de tonto enamorado con cualquier niña que se le pusiere en frente, ella quiso hacer lo mismo, quiso dejar de verlo como_ él único _pero ningún otro chico le hizo sentir lo que su hermano con una simple sonrisa hacía.

Cuando ella entró a la adolescencia, tomó provecho de ello, descubrió que su cuerpo servía como armas para atraer chicos, a pesar de que no tuviese mucho busto ni la altura de una supermodelo, varios chicos babeaban por ella, mantenía su cabello largo, a ella le gustaba mucho, lo tenía igual de largo que su amiga Mimi, a la cual después de un tiempo también le agarró odio por descubrir a su hermano observando fotografías de ella.

Fue en una noche, antes de cumplir los diecisiete, que entre plática y plática con su hermano, descubrió sus gustos hacia ella.

—Mira esta fotografía—Taichi le señaló con el dedo índice una fotografía, en la cual, ella era la protagonista, a penas tenia unos nueve años, posaba alegre ante la cámara, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color rosa y su cabello estaba corto—Wow, como me encantabas ahí.

— ¿Enserio?—su corazón palpitó con fuerza, le gustaba, aunque fuere un poquito ella le gustaba a él.

—Claro, se me hacia tan tierno verte con el cabello corto, deberías de llevarlo así, te miras mas bonita.

Y desde entonces, ella lo llevaba corto, no le importó el chillido de dolor de sus amigas al verle con el cabello tan corto, ni mucho menos el regaño por parte de su madre, lo único que valió la pena fue el asentimiento satisfecho de su hermano.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete se propuso a si misma olvidarlo, su corazón ardía al verlo con tantas chicas, decidió seguir adelante con otros chicos, pero, grata fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que su hermano moría de celos cuando ella le presentaba un nuevo novio, tal vez así su hermano, descubriría al fin que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

El día que perdió su virginidad, no fue algo romántico ni micho menos, ese día había quedado con el hermano del mejor amigo de Taichi, para hacer una tarea, sus padres no estaban y Tai estaba en su práctica de futbol.

La experiencia fue agradable, el chico era muy guapo y el mas popular en el instituto pero ella no logró sentirse plena hasta que se imaginó a otra persona encima de ella.

Nunca más volvió a tener relaciones sexuales, tenia miedo, no deseaba ser una frígida o tener fantasías para poder llegar al orgasmo, salió un tiempo con ese chico, su nombre era Takeru, al final solo lograron quedar como amigos.

Tenía un mes de haber cumplido dieciocho, su hermano ya tenía los veintiuno y estudiaba en una universidad, se había vuelto muchísimo más guapo, era un mujeriego, aunque ella lo prefería así a tenerlo con novia formal.

Recuerda que cuando descubrió que su hermano llevaba una relación de seis meses con Takenouchi, se encerró en su cuarto y lo destrozó todo, lagrimas vagaban por su rostro, y de sus labios se escapan ligeros gemidos, ella no quería odiarla, ella confiaba en Sora como una hermana sin embargo tuvo que odiarla, la odio con cada fibra de su ser, la odio como nunca antes odio a alguien, ella se había robado el corazón de su hermano y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Después de la cena, cada quien fue por su lado, su hermano se encerró a su habitación a jugar videojuegos, sus padres se quedaron viendo el televisor y ella se dispuso a hacer el aseo, acción que le distaría.

* * *

Se observó una vez mas en el espejo, eran las doce de la noche, todos ya estaban acostados, detalló su pijama, era corta y sensual, Mimi la había acompañado a comprarla, según por las palabras de esa chica, conquistaría a cualquier hombre y ella deseaba eso, conquistarlo, tenerlo en sus manos.

Salió de su habitación y caminó de puntillas, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano con sigilo y entró. Cerró la puerta y se arrodilló a la par de su cama, Taichi dormía tranquilo, ella se mordió el labio inferior, con su mano delineó el perfil de su hermano ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo?

—Mmmm—musitó Taichi.

—Hermano.

El abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la figura de su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, su voz estaba ronca y adormilada.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?—dijo con su voz quedito—Tengo miedo.

El se hizo a un lado, ella sonrió internamente, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y el la envolvió con su brazos, Hikari se sintió ligeramente disgustada, Tai ni siquiera había notado su sensual pijama.

* * *

— ¿Te gusta?

Hikari le modeló un corto vestido color negro, estaban en un vestidor de una tienda cercana al edificio donde vivían, muy pronto serian las graduaciones de la menor y una gran fiesta se llevaría a cabo, ella invitó a su hermano teniendo la oportunidad de demostrarle que ella ya era una mujer.

—No se—la miró ceñudo—está muy corto.

—Yo no lo veo corto.

—lo llevas puesto dunda, no tienes muy buena visto desde arriba, eso esta muy corto.

— ¿Pero que tiene?—hizo un ligero puchero.

— ¿Por qué no te pones uno un poco mas largo?

Ella se cruzó de brazos—Este me gusta.

—Pero te veras mucho mas linda con uno un poco mas largo.

Ella lo reconsideró— ¿tú crees?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Kari sonrió, cerró la puerta del vestidor y optó por buscar un vestido a los gustos de Tai, ya que ella sólo deseaba verse bonita para él y no para nadie más.

* * *

Ese fin de semana, Hikari se sintió morir, su hermano había llevado a Sora a almorzar a la casa, ambos estaban tomados de la manos, tenían una mirada cómplice y reían por cualquier tontera, por un momento Kari deseó ser ella, enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, cuando Taichi anunció que saldría con ella.

Ella se encerró en su habitación, imprimió otra fotografía y la rayó con un marcador rojo, desquitó todo su odio en esa imagen, la detestaba, ¿Qué es lo que tenía esa chica que ella no? ¿Tendría que pintarse el cabello también? ¿Ser madura y aburrida como ella? ¿Por qué su hermano no podía ver que ella ya era una mujer? ¿Por qué su hermano seguía tratándola como una niña?

Agarró un lápiz y agujereo la fotografía hasta dejar deforme el rostro de Sora, Taichi le pertenecía a ella, sólo a ella, ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no le quitaba las manos de encima? Pegó la imagen en el cuaderno y lo cerró abruptamente, ella lograría abrirle los ojos a Tai ella le demostraría cuanto se pertenecen.

* * *

La primera vez que lo besó Hikari supo que fue el principio y el fin de todo, en vez de sentir una maravillosa sensación de felicidad lo que le dejó ese beso fue un agrió sabor en la lengua y una horrible punzada en el corazón.

Fue un fin de semana en que sus padres decidieron ir a visitar a su abuela, Taichi alegó que no podía ir por su práctica de futbol, ella sólo fingió sentirse mal. Esa era su oportunidad perfecta, estarían solos, por fin su hermano la vería como era ella, la mujer de su vida.

Desde que se dedicó a tratar de conquistar a su hermano todo había cambiado, empezando con que Taichi nunca se dio cuenta de las indirectas de su hermana, él sólo vivía para el fútbol o para Sora, pero Hikari no entraba en la ecuación, ella por su parte cayó en depresión, lloraba todas las noches en silencio, algunas veces su hermano la descubría y ella le decía la verdad.

"_Me has hecho a un lado, ahora solo tienes ojos para Sora y nada para mí"_

Taichi se lo tomaba a juego, la abrazaba cálidamente y le susurraba al odio cosas cómo _"Tú eres mi chica favorita" _o _"tú eres la única" _logrando así que el corazón de la pequeña Yagami se exaltara y brincara de la felicidad.

Por eso, cuando escuchó que su hermano tenía planes de salir con sus amigos, no dudó en pegársele, le hizo una carita de cordero directo al matadero que logró convencer a su hermano.

Se vistió con el mejor vestido, se maquilló y enrolló las puntas de su cabello, todo solo para él.

—Wow—exclamó Taichi en cuanto la vio salir de su habitación.

— ¿Te gusta?—ella dio una pequeña vuelta.

—Te ves bella—le guiñó el ojo—ahora vámonos que los chicos nos espera.

* * *

La felicidad de Hikari no duró mucho, en el club, Sora le esperaba, Taichi se separó de inmediato y corrió a los brazos de su novia, observó el lugar, estaban todos ahí, Yamato el mejor amigo de Tai, Koushiro, el superior Joe, Takeru, e incluso Mimi, la castaña le sonrió a Hikari, ella contestó la sonrisa, ya no la odiaba, no después de descubrir, que su hermano simplemente estaba aburrido y se puso a revisar los perfiles de todos sus amigos.

La velada no fue tan pesada, ella se la pasó con Mimi el mayor parte del tiempo, su hermano no se despegó de Sora pero tampoco de las botellas de cerveza, ella le miró preocupada, Taichi no dejaba de beber.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana, Hikari caminaba por los pasillos de su edificio, sostenía a su hermano el cual no podía caminar, Yamato también le ayudaba, al estar frente a la puerta de su apartamento, Hikari abrió, Yamato entró arrastrando a Tai el cual reía a carcajadas.

El rubio sentó al castaño en el sillón de la sala, se enderezó y caminó hacia la entrada.

—Los demás chicos están esperando—anunció el joven—No puedo quedarme aquí ¿Segura que puedes cuidarle?

—No te preocupes—le sonrió—yo lo cuidaré.

Cerró la puerta cuando la figura del mejor amigo de su hermano desapareció, se recostó en ella, estaba empezando a sentirse mareada, también había bebido, pero no se dio cuenta de cuanto hasta que ya empezaba a ver borroso.

— ¡Kari!

Ella se enderezó y caminó hasta la sala, su hermano miraba el techo, sintió un hormigueo en su estomago, hasta borracho se miraba realmente guapo.

—Quie…quie…—Taichi bufó, detestaba que su lengua se enredara—baño—dijo únicamente.

Ella le tendió la mano, él la miró ceñudo, al parecer su hermano no comprendió lo que quería.

—No puedo—el llevó una de sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón, las mejillas de Hikari se encendieron cuando descubrió lo que su hermano pretendía.

Tragó saliva, su entrepierna palpitó, se arrodilló entre el hueco de las piernas de Taichi y llevó sus temblorosas manos a su destino, luchó varias veces hasta que logró desabrochar el cinturón, ahora solo faltaba el botón y el cierre.

—Si no te apresuras me haré en los pantalones—él rió divertido.

Hikari se alejó como si quemase cuando logró desabrochar el botón, Taichi le alzó la mano, ella con pesadez la tomó, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntos caminaron hacia el baño.

Taichi tropezó con sus pies y cayó encima de Hikari logrando acorralarla entre la puerta del baño y él.

El corazón de la castaña palpitó con fuerza, lo tenía ahí, sus narices rozaban y su aliento a alcohol se mezclaba con el suyo, Taichi hizo el ademan de marcharse, ella lo agarró de las mejillas.

— ¿Kadi?—musitó él aún con su lengua trabada.

—Por favor—pidió ella con desespero, Taichi se quedó quieto, no entendía lo que sucedía, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando Hikari selló sus labios con los de él.

A Hikari no le importó que su hermano no participara, ella se entregó en el beso, le mordió los labios con anhelo y desespero, suspiró en sus labios y cuando Tai abrió la boca seguramente para protestar ella aprovechó para meter su lengua, saboreó a gusto la cavidad de su hermano.

El beso terminó abruptamente, Taichi la agarró de los hombros y la separó, Hikari agachó la mirada, sus ojos se humedecieron, no era su intención hacer eso, nunca lo fue, se arrepintió mil veces de haber cometido dicha osadía.

Alzo su rostro, su corazón se partió cuando Taichi le miró de una forma indescifrable, se llevó una mano a su ya acostumbrado desordenado cabello, Hikari se deslizó por un lado para mantener distancia entre su cuerpo y el de él.

—Lo siento tanto—musitó la pequeña, le dio la espalda y se encerró con un portazo.

* * *

No durmió en toda la noche, las lágrimas se lo impidieron, se acurrucó en su cama y deseó poder fusionarse con ella, no tenia la cara para poder ver a su hermano directamente, lo que había hecho era imperdonable y seguramente su hermano la odiaría por eso.

Cuando su estomago no aguantó mas, se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado y salió de ahí, una opresión se formó en su pecho al saber que su hermano no estaba en casa.

Entro al baño dispuesta a ducharse, el hambre había desaparecido junto con toda su ilusión, su hermano no le amaba, no le quería como ella a él, había sido una estúpida al crearse falsas ilusiones con la persona que una vez fue su héroe.

Luego del baño, echó un último vistazo a la habitación de su hermano esperando a que mágicamente apareciera, con sus ánimos por los suelos salió de la casa, con la esperanza de poder despejar su mente.

* * *

Eran pasada de las once cuando Hikari pisó nuevamente su hogar, el apartamento seguía en silencio, sus padres no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, tampoco había rastros de su hermano, se descalzó y entró a la estancia arrastrando sus pies.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, su corazón dio un vuelco, Taichi estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de su cama, su rostro estaba ensombrecido y sobre sus manos sostenía el cuaderno, Hikari deseó morirse en ese cuaderno tenia marcadas todas las chicas con las que su hermano tuvo algo.

—Yo…simplemente no lo entiendo—susurró Taichi, Hikari pudo divisar decepción en su voz—No te entiendo.

—Lo siento—musitó con la cabeza gacha.

Observó como Taichi observaba el cuaderno, desde la primer hoja hasta la ultima, en donde tenía escrito cuanto detestaba a Sora Takenouchi por no ser como ella.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior—No se.

—Hikari…

—No digas nada Tai—le dijo tajante—No tienes derecho a juzgarme cuando tu eres el culpable de todo esto.

Taichi se puso de pie— ¿Disculpa? ¿En que tengo la culpa yo?

— ¡En todo!—le chilló perdiendo los estribos—Tu eres el culpable, tu hiciste que yo me enamorara de ti.

Taichi desencajó su rostro, Hikari quiso golpearle por hacerle sufrir de esa manera.

—Tú no estás enamorada de mí.

— ¡No hables por mí Taichi!—varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas—Tu no puedes hablar por mis sentimientos, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo ¿Qué no puedes verlo?

—Estas confundiéndote Kari.

— ¡No lo estoy!—ella estrechó uno de sus puños en el pecho de su hermano— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedes ver que soy una mujer? ¡Ni siquiera puedo estar con otro chico porque solo pienso en ti!

—Kari…

— ¡Calla!—le dio otro puñetazo—No digas mi nombre de esa manera, dime algo ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no? ¿A caso son más inteligentes, más bonitas?

— ¡Eres mi hermana!—le gritó, ella respingó— ¡Maldita Sea!

Ella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo y cubrió con una de sus manos su boca tratando de acallar los sollozos.

Tai se agachó a su altura, acarició el pelo de ella con una de sus manos.

—Tu no me amas Hikari—le susurró con cariño—Tu sólo estas confundiendo las cosas, los sentimientos que dices tener por mí solo es admiración, tu no supiste diferenciarlo y yo llevaste mas haya.

—Eso no es cierto—dijo entre hipidos—yo de verdad te amo.

—Y yo a ti Hikari, pero no de esa manera que tu dices, nuestro amor es sólo amor fraternal, tu tienes una imagen grandiosa de mi, por el hecho de que te cuide cuando eras pequeña, por la forma en que te expreso mi cariño, por como te sobreprotejo y eso es porque de verdad te quiero…

—Pero no como yo a ti.

—Con el tiempo descubrirás que es exactamente como tu a mi.

Taichi se levantó, miró una vez más a su hermana y salió de la habitación.

* * *

A las dos semanas Hikari descubrió que su hermano se mudaría a vivir con Yamato, quiso exigirle a su padre que se lo prohibiera, que no dejara que su hermano se marchara de su vida pero se mordió la lengua, esta vez no iba a ser una egoísta, dejaría que su hermano tuviese su propia vida, lejos de ella.

El día de la mudanza, ella desapareció, no se atrevía a despedirse de él, terminaría llorando como si alguien hubiese perdido la vida, llegó hasta un pequeño parque, se sentó en el borde de una pequeña laguna y se dedicó a lanzar piedras.

—Con que aquí estas.

Exaltada, Hikari respingó, Taichi estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, su rostro estaba sereno, y sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El llegó hasta donde ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Supongo que te conozco muy bien.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, se dedicaron a observar la laguna, Hikari lanzaba una que otra piedra y Taichi se le unió al rato.

— ¿Le dijiste…—se aclaró la garganta—¿le has dicho algo a Sora?

—No tengo pensado hacerlo.

Ella desvió su mirada, se sentía agradecida, no deseaba que le juzgaran por los sentimientos que ella albergaba.

—Lo siento, no quise alterarme aquel día, tampoco odio a Sora, ni a ninguna de esas chicas.

El la miró y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa—No te preocupes por eso Kari, te conozco mejor que tu misma, se que no las odias.

—Gracias.

—Tú siempre serás mi chica favorita, siempre estarás sobre Sora.

—Lo se.

—Kari, yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres el amor que tanto anhelas.

Ella le miró sus ojos estaban tristes pero no pudo evitar sonreírle con alegría.

—Algún día lo encontraré, hermano.

El colocó un brazo alrededor del hombro, la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

—También quiero que sepas que tienes toda la razón—dijo ella contra su pecho—yo no pude ver la fina línea entre el amor y la obsesión.

—Ahora la has visto.

—Ahora he regresado, volví al amor, y te quiero de la misma manera que tú.

El no dijo nada mas, se alegraba que su hermana haya entrado en razón, el la adoraba, daría la vida por ella, era por eso, que tenia que separarse de ella, tenia que dejarla vivir su vida, demostrarle que él no era todo lo que ella pensaba, hacerle ver lo hermosa que era ella para otros chicos, que se enamorará de verdad y no de una ilusión que nació en la infancia.

Hikari suspiró llena de alivio, después de tanto pensarlo supo que ella misma estaba equivocada, todavía amaba a su hermano con intensidad pero descubrió que ese amor era sólo una admiración, que todo lo que ella pensó no era cierto, ella lo amaba, si, pero no como una mujer ama a un hombre, lastimosamente tuvo que caer al precipicio para poder darse cuenta, por suerte su súper héroe la rescató una vez mas de la muerte.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno por favor no me linchen, ni me tiren tomatazos, por favor T.T en mi defensa, moria por escribir algo totalmente diferente a lo que comunmente algo, es mas queria proponerme un reto, queria hacer algo tan imposible que sólo se me ocurrio el Taikari aunque en este caso sea solo Kari la que confunde las cosas y cree amar a su hermano, es por eso que sólo la e peusto a ella como principal.

Se que Kari me ha salido Ooc asi que pido disculpas por eso, pero no encontraba otra forma de como ponerla. Bien me despido, espero que les agrade la lectura y que haya transmitido lo que quise transmitir xD


End file.
